The Servant and His Princess
by 2TwoSidesOfTheSameCoin2
Summary: OC! In a place where magic is banned, how does Uther Pendragon's daughter survive with a magical burden cursed upon her back?
1. Prologue

The Servant and His Princess

Prologue

Once upon a time, in a far-away kingdom lived a magical being with golden flowing locks and entrancing golden eyes. She was the daughter of Uther Pendragon, the ruler of this kingdom and the twin sister to his heir, Arthur Pendragon.

This creature of magic lived in Camelot, a place where her powers were forbidden and looked down upon. If anyone should know about her gifts she would be killed, even by her own father. So she lives in secret, only allowing people to know what she wants them to know about her. Never giving a single reason for people to suspect her of magic.

Her name was Charlotte Pendragon…


	2. Chapter 1

The Servant and His Princess

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank-you so much for the reviews of my last chapter. I know that there wasn't a lot but it still made my day. Thank-you so much to my followers as well! :):)**

**Chapter 1**

The Lady Charlotte heels clicked against the stone floor as she stumbled away from the open window.

Her hand was raised to her mouth while she clutched her stomach and allowed the silent tears to fall from her golden eyes.

Slowly her shaky knees found the ground and her shoulders shook with an uncontrollable force as her mind processed again what she had just witnessed.

_A man in his late thirties was strongly held by his arms by two of Camelot's Knights and was being led to the podium in the centre of the square. The podium was accompanied with a man (whose face was hidden by a dark cloak) holding a large curved axe to remove the unfortunate man's head._

_Charlotte's eyes squeezed shut as she heard the awful King pronounce his execution._

_Quickly opening her eyes she saw the man look up at her with strong courage plastered on his face. There was no sign of fear because his hatred towards his executioner was stronger than his fear of death._

_His body lowered and his head was brutally pushed down onto the stump that sat on the middle of the podium. Then it happened. The axe swiftly came down and soared through his neck._

_His blood stained the wood and the silver metal as the crowd looked away in displeasure._

The Lady didn't move from her state until she heard her door open and the shuffling of feet move towards her.

"My Lady?" her friend asked as she moved towards her and fell to the floor.

No more was said as Gwen comfortingly wrapped her arms around Charlotte's shaking form. Gwen understood what was happening know, she had dealt with this situation on numerous occasions.

After any form of citizen of Camelot was murdered, under the influence of her father, Charlotte would feel a sense of loss. She had never known the victims but each time a person was executed under the influence of her father, it was like a part of her died with them.

"It's alright, Charlotte," Gwen comforted.

"Why? Gwen this always happens. I just want to know why? I didn't even know that man," she sobbed as her head dropped to Gwen's shoulder.

"Charlotte, it's because you're a good person. You think of others before yourself," Gwen gave her a squeeze, "Would you like me to go and get your healing draft from Gaius?" she offered.

"Yes. Yes, please," she smiled and wiped her cheeks.

"Okay, let's get you cleaned up first," Gwen rose from the ground and took Charlotte's hand to support her up.

"Thank-you, Gwen," Gwen smiled in return.

* * *

Three days had passed since the execution and Charlotte's spirits had been much lifted since then. The only thing that bothered her was the fact that there was a celebration taking place for the 20 year ban of magic.

_He is so obnoxious! He needs to respect his people by commemorating their deaths (even if they are sorcerers) not by celebrating it in an unhealthy manner, _Charlotte was shouting in her mind as she thought of the celebrations that had been going on for the past days.

The feast with the finest singer in Camelot was being held tonight and her father is forcing her to attend. The Lady Helen was a splendid singer and it wasn't that Charlotte wasn't fond of her it was the reason why she was going to sing at the feast.

It was hard for Charlotte to live in Camelot while magic was banned especially under the nose of the murderous King. It didn't help that she had no idea how to control her gifts and the only person in Camelot that would have any idea on how to help her was her father's most trusted ally, the court physician, Gaius.

Gaius was an excellent man and would have much knowledge about the art of sorcery but she just felt that he wasn't the right person to help her contain her gifts.

After sitting in her room for half of the day thinking about the feast and her gifts, Charlotte decided that it would be the perfect time for a walk in the square where she could escape from her treacherous thoughts.

The sound of Charlotte's heels clicking against the stone of the hallways of Camelot filled the atmosphere right up until she rounded a corner and slammed into a man carrying a pile of books.

"Ah," they both shouted together as the man lost his footing (not to mention his grip on the books) and tumbled on top of her.

"Sorry," he apologised breathlessly a mere centimetre from my face. He was quite attractive. He had messy black hair, entrancing sapphire eyes and the most gorgeous smile Charlotte had ever had the pleasure of looking at in her life.

"That's alright," she replied as he toppled off of her and leant out his hand to help her up.

"No, I should have looked where I was going," he argued as the Lady accepted his hand and was lifted from the floor.

Both smiling nervously they stared into each other's eyes not realising that they were both still gripping one another's hands.

"I'm Merlin," he shook her hand.

"Lady Charlotte but I prefer Charlotte," she added in.

"Are you the Prince's sister," he questioned.

"Don't remind me," he laughed.

"What?"

"It's just, well, you're nothing like him," he smiled cheekily at her which made her giggle.

"Thank-you, Merlin" she smiled warmly at him.

They only just realised that their hands were still entwined and quickly let them drop.

"Ah, the books," Merlin stated and dropped to the floor.

"Oh here, let me help," Charlotte fell to the floor and helped him gather all of his books before he could refuse.

"Thank-you, My-" he paused when she gave him a stern look, "Charlotte," he finished.

"You're welcome," she smiled and handed him the rest of his books.

"Well it was nice meeting you, Charlotte," he looked past his pile of books.

"It was lovely to meet you too, Merlin," she had her hands behind her back and looked nervously at the floor, "I'll let you get on with your work."

"Of course, see you later."

"Bye," she chimed happily and skipped off in a much better mood than what she was at the beginning of the day.


	3. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Some of you might have picked up on the mistake I made on the last chapter and I'm really sorry about it. I wrote some of the third chapter on the end so that's why it didn't really make sense. Anyway, it's all fixed up now.**

**Sorry!**

**Chapter 2**

Carefully, Camelot's Lady was pinning her flowing hair into a graceful bun followed by sapphire gems eloquently rounding her forehead.

Sighing she looked in the mirror. She finally looked presentable to attend her father's banquet.

Moving away from the looking glass she made her way to the dining hall where the court would be waiting for Lady Helen to present them with her moving voice.

She walked into the banquet area wearing a sapphire dress with a single strap rounding her neck and a silver leaf-like belt shaping the middle part of her gown. All heads turned to where she had just entered and she realised that her father's ward, the Lady Morgana and Arthur were already contently discussing an amusing topic and had briefly looked to see who had entered.

Ignoring everyone's gawking stare, Charlotte quickly recognised two familiar faces, Gwen and the servant she had encountered earlier that day, Merlin.

She swiftly walked over to them and realised that Merlin had the same look on his face as everyone else in the room.

Charlotte ignored his intimidating stare, smiled as said, "Hello, it's less scary over here. Do you both mind if I stay with you?"

Merlin seemed taken aback whereas Gwen was used to the Lady wanting to be with the servants and not others of royal class.

"Of course not," Gwen replied while Merlin smiled and said, "Sure."

There was a brief moment of awkward silence where they all stood looking at the other party guests.

"Oh, Charlotte this is –"

"Merlin," Charlotte stopped Gwen mid-sentence as she smiled contently at the man in front of her.

Gwen's brows furrowed in confusion.

"We met earlier today," Merlin explained.

"Oh," was the only syllable Gwen could muster while Camelot's Lady and her her new friend laughed softly.

"Are you enjoying the banquet?" Charlotte questioned her friends.

"Yes, it is lovely," Gwen replied.

"So far, yes," Charlotte caught sight of Merlin's gaze focusing on the Lady Morgana for a brief moment and quickly looked at Gwen and realised that she had noticed it too. They both looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

Whenever a new male came to Camelot they all fancied the Lady Morgana. When her wavy black hair flowed down her back and soft green eyes looked into another's soul, she knowingly entranced the opposite sex.

Before Charlotte or Gwen could comment, King Uther strutted into the 'celebrations' and everyone took their respected places.

Charlotte wondered over to the high table and sat on her father's right hand side while he introduced the wonderful Lady Helen.

She smiled confidently and began to sing. It was the most beautiful lullaby to have ever reached Uther's daughters ears. It sounded so soft and melodic that it made Charlotte drift off and dream of meadows filled with bluebells and daisies with a waterfall gracing the surrounding rocks. However, these rocks were golden and the water was the colour of aqua crystals.

_CRASH!_

Charlotte abruptly awoke from her dream and looked around. She was covered in cobwebs and felt extremely sleepy.

Everyone else was beginning to groggily wake up as well and were too covered in milky cobwebs.

What surprised Charlotte the most was the fact that there in the middle of the banquet hall was an old woman with grey hair and a wrinkled face in Lady Helen's evening attire.

It was Lady Helen!

Uther jumped to his feet and looked down at the woman with confusion written on his face.

What happened next was too fast to even try to comprehend.

The old woman pulled out a glistening silver blade, hissed and directly aimed it at Arthur's chest.

Charlotte's eyes widened and tears began to gleam in her eyes as she whipped her head to see her brother's confused and terrified face. He looked so vulnerable that it was uncharacteristic and from the speed of the blade he knew that he wasn't going to make it.

Dramatically, a serving boy leapt forward and pulled him to the floor just in time for the blade to run through the back of Arthur's chair.

They two males slowly rose as Charlotte let out an exasperated breath in shock.

Merlin had saved her beloved twin. The same man who had earlier that day seemed he would never do anything to help the arrogant prince.

"You saved my boy," Uther gasped in thanks.

"Uh, well," Merlin stuttered.

"Don't be so modest," Uther pushed and Merlin released a small smile.

"You shall be rewarded. You will be given a position in the royal household as Prince Arthur's manservant," Uther and the rest of the hall began to clap.

"Father!" Arthur protested, even though Uther was too happy that his son was alive to recognise his defiance.

Charlotte couldn't help but smile, _'This is going to be very funny,' _she thought as she watched her brother and his new manservant look at each other in disgust.

**Authors Note: How was it? Sorry for the long wait, I've just had so much to do! Reviews are always welcome. I'd like to know what you guys are thinking of the story so far.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Charlotte rose from her seat at the high table and moved over to where Gwen was standing against the stonewall.

After the Lady Helen (or not so Lady Helen) was carted out of the hall the celebrations had really begun. Everyone was dancing and talking contently with each other while Charlotte had peacefully sat on her chair and gazed upon everyone else's merriment.

That was until she noticed Gwen looking exhaustedly over at Morgana and she could see on Gwen's face that she needed to go home and get well-deserved rest.

"Gwen," she jumped, "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"That's alright," she replied sleepily.

"You should go home and get some rest, Gwen," Charlotte rested a hand on her shoulder and looked into her eyes.

"It's alright. I'm fine," she insisted.

"Gwen. Go home," her friend's brow creased, "Morgana won't mind and I'll explain to her why you had to leave."

"I really shouldn't –"

"Gwen, GO!" she took the metal jug from her hands and pushed her lightly towards the door, laughing.

"Thank-you," she gave her a quick curtsy and left.

Shaking her head and laughing, Charlotte turned around to find Merlin standing where Gwen and her were talking only moments ago.

Following his line of vision, she realised that he was gazing at the Lady Morgana. She was standing around a group of Knights and other Noblemen with a few other Lady's of the court. She was whispering into one of the men's ears and his eyes bulged. She just laughed and gave him a shove to let him know that she was only joking. He looked like he had caught on and joined in with her.

"She's very beautiful, isn't she?" she asked Merlin and he jumped and turned a shade lighter.

He looked at the ground, ashamed and murmured something under his breath.

"Don't worry. Everyone at some stage falls for Morgana. It must be some kind of code that's written in a book for men," she giggled and walked over to him.

"I don't feel for her that way," she gave him a stern look, "She is beautiful but she isn't really my type. Besides have you seen her! She's a Lady and I'm a servant so there's not really anything that needs to be discussed."

"So what if she's a Lady? No one can stop their emotions," she pushed because she just wanted one male in the universe to not be attracted to Morgana.

"I don't feel for her that way, honest," he smiled and she smiled back until she got lost in those deep, swirling sapphire eyes.

"Okay," she said unsurely while continuing to search his pools.

"You look lovely tonight, by the way," he managed to sputter out.

His words had taken her by surprise. Sure, she had admirers but no one had ever called her 'lovely' before. The mens' attention was always drawn to the Lady Morgana. The way he had said it as well, it made her heart flutter, like when she goes riding and gets butterflies in her stomach except, this time, it happened in Charlotte's heart.

"Thank-you," her teeth gleamed in the light.

An awkward silence followed suite until Camelot's Lady broke the tension, "Arthur's manservant? You should feel honoured."

He groaned and her smile broadened, "I can't wait to see this. It's going to be hilarious," Charlotte broke into laughter.

"Well, that makes one of us," he grumbled.

"I'm sorry," she unsuccessfully stifled a laugh, "I shouldn't be laughing," her face turned stern. When she caught sight of Merlin's face she cracked another laugh.

"I'm so sorry."

"That's alright," he said while rolling his eyes and smiling at her shaking form.

She eventually stopped laughing and said, "Again, I am sorry," she giggled a bit, "However I better go back to my chambers. I don't want to be here any longer than I have to."

"I understand," she nodded and began to leave when his enchanting voice froze her solid.

"Would you like me to accompany you?" she turned around and he never broke her gaze but she could tell that he was nervous.

A crystal smile broke over her facial features, "Yes, thank-you."

The journey back to Lady Charlotte's chambers was completely silent, apart from the metallic sound of Charlotte's heels scraping the floor and the shuffle of Merlin's boots.

"Um… This is me," Charlotte clarified as she stopped by her door.

"Alright. Goodnight, My Lady," he bowed but when he rose Charlotte gave him a hug as a tear rolled down her eye.

"My Lady?"

"I'm sorry," she pulled away and wiped her eyes, "It's just… I forgot to thank you for saving Arthur's life. Even though he can be arrogant and rude, he still means a lot to me. Thank-you, for saving his life."

"It was nothing –"

"No, Merlin. You saved him. You have no idea how much that means to me. Thank-you."

Merlin's eyes turned soft, "Your welcome. I couldn't let him die now could I?" he smiled.

"No, you couldn't," Charlotte's face hurt from all her smiling, "Goodnight, Merlin. Sweet dreams," she whispered before slipping inside her chambers to retire for the night.

Merlin was left standing outside Camelot's Lady's room gobsmacked. He had never really saved a life before and he knew that he had never been praised how Charlotte had praised him in his entire life.

Warm sparks entered his heart and he had no idea what it was but he knew that it somehow involved the golden haired goddess who was leaning against the other side of that door.


	5. Chapter 4

**I'm SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! I haven't updated in ages but I have been so busy! I know that this chapter is short but I wanted to keep it short and sweet. I'm so sorry AGAIN!**

Charlotte was sat on her window ledge, overlooking the bustling city. She could see everything from above, the stables, markets, homes. She felt like she ruled the world.

As Charlotte watched the villagers go about their everyday life, Charlotte caught sight of Merlin merrily walking beside Gwen. From what it looked like, they were collecting water from the well.

The look on his face made Charlotte feel warm and fuzzy inside. She smiled, even though she knew that he wouldn't be able to see her she still felt silly about doing so.

A week had passed since the celebrations and Charlotte hadn't gotten the chance to talk to Merlin much seen as Arthur had him worked to the bone. She had been meaning to talk to her brother about his behaviour however, the only time she could possibly say something was in front of her father and he wouldn't act kindly to her point of view.

Charlotte coughed and held her chest. She hadn't been feeling herself for the past couple of days. She had been coughing and wheezing non-stop.

Becoming bored and tired of doing nothing, Charlotte stood up and waltzed out of her room to see Gauis about her oncoming illness.

She was half-way there when she heard a distinct yell.

Running to the source of the outburst, Charlotte forgot about her current state and rounded corner after corner until she came face to face with a young hand maiden crouched over what appeared to be a man.

"Are you alright? What happened, Tiallah?" she questioned and recognised the young woman instantly.

Charlotte didn't hear the next words that came out of Tiallah's mouth. All she could stare at was the young man lying before her on the stone floor. His eyes were glazed over and his lips were slightly parted. He was…

Charlotte didn't finish her thought but instead unexpectedly ran away from the lifeless body lying in front of her.

After running to the other side of castle, she skidded to a halt outside Gaius' chambers and burst through the closed door.

"Charlotte? You gave my heart a strain. What's wrong?" he became alert once he saw the mixture of emotions that ran across her tear-stained face.

"Merlin," she choked out, "I think," she gasped, 'He's dead!"


End file.
